I Guess I've Been Reincarnated Huh?
by Randomranter1
Summary: You know I always thought this world was pretty boring so I suppose it's a good thing that I was reincarnated into the One Piece universe huh? Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to join the straw hat crew... Rated M for occasional swearing and gore.


The sound of my pencil scratching across the paper filled up every corner of my, most likely insane, mind.

I started to write down on the old paper that I had managed to snatch from my fath-no **Rick's** office yesterday. I had been documenting since around a month ago all the events of that _man's_ adventures, ringing my brain dry of what I could remember of the things that _they_ had faced.

Maybe I should start at the beginning though as you are probably reasonably confused as to what is going on. Sometimes I wonder why I'm monologuing, is someone really listening or is this yet another example of my insanity? Oh well it's not like it matters anyways. I am more insignificant than a grain of sand so it doesn't matter whether I am insane or not right?

Anyways back to the start of my story, you see I wasn't always a five year old girl. Once upon a long time ago I was a middle schooler- about to turn 15 simply living life normally.

Although it isn't important I suppose I have the obligation to tell you about previous me (as I've started to call the being who lived my previous life).

I was, to put it simply, average. I had an average chest, average amount of friends and average grades. I wasn't amazingly beautiful nor was I ugly, I was just an average (ugh I'm quite sick of that word) 14 year old.

Brown hair that I didn't take care of enough, leading it to become riddled with split ends and messy looking despite it being very soft and quite a beautiful colour for brown. Brown eyes simply added to my boring appearance. For some reason my face never really tanned so I appeared pale despite not actually being so (my legs and arms tanned easily).

I was blessed with pretty clear skin although maybe that would of changed later on in my life, but I guess I will never know now.

There was, however one part of me that wasn't average and that was my mind, I wasn't a genius or anything and nor did I have some kind of rare disorder. I just think I lacked a basic emotion that made humans well, human.

Maybe it was empathy? No I had that, too much of it really. It caused me much pain early in life.

No I think it was guilt. Yeah, that sounds right. I was missing the guilt necessary to be human, I think I still am really, I suppose my mind was the only that was kept intact during my reincarnation. Yep that's right, my greatest wish came true. I was reincarnated.

I was always obsessed with the idea of being reincarnated with my memories intact, even when I was in preschool the idea of it seemed so amazing. I mean, you could keep yourself from making childish mistakes because you would know everything early on. Wouldn't it be amazing if you never had to experience the heart pounding moment when you were the only one who didn't know something?

Later on I was less obsessed with reincarnation itself and more with being reincarnated in a different world, a world with magic and infinite possibilities. And the best part? Since I had my memories I would realize how lucky I was to be born in a world like that and I would become as strong as I could. I just knew that if I had my memories I wouldn't squander my chance to become strong, to become something.

And although I didn't acknowledge it, I knew that some part of me was hoping I would get a good family the next time around, and I wouldn't fuck my relationships with them early on due to my memories. I mean my last one wasn't that good, It was definitely the fault of my previous family that I become like this. I don't think it was any of them in particular though-more of them as a group.

We were all dysfunctional, my mother was the worst kind of hypocrite imaginable and she liked to portray herself as a victim- I was always the villain **every single effing time** , and my dad didn't care about who was right or wrong in the argument. He just shouted at whoever _she_ complained about so he could just leave the room and watch T.V. or play hockey.

I don't want to go into the specifics in order to prevent me from having another episode so I'll leave it at that for now, maybe I'll explain more later on, who knows.

My siblings were pretty bad too, they were always judging me and everything I did every since we were kids-we were closer then though, eventually by my teens we never really talked, I would not see them for a week and not notice at all. Not to mention the oldest was a drug addict (only 16) and the middle boy (15) was always having parties, having girls sleep over and my parents (can I still call them that?) didn't care because he had my _mother_ wrapped around his little freaking finger. Not that I was any better.

Perhaps my dad played the biggest part in our dysfunctionality due to his lack of involvement, always away at work and always taking _her_ side just because it would be easier for him.

I would be lying if I said we never had shouting matches-it happened nearly every single day-sometimes I would be a part of it and other times I would simply listen from my room. I would be lying even more if I said they never turned physical because sometimes they did.

I suppose I was a bit of a masochist because I liked the situation I was in, I was comfortable being fucked up in the mind **I didn't mind** because I was used to it. It gave me a right to look down on people without them knowing, getting a sick sense of pleasure knowing that they weren't as _wrong_ as I was. It allowed me to look down on them because they didn't have the scars I had, they didn't see the things I did, they didn't **hear** the things I did. That was the kind of person I was before I died, that's the kind of person I still am really.

Honestly I'm not that pleased with my death, I always wanted to go out like a explosion- a dramatic ending that would always be remembered. I always imagined it so clearly, a chilling laugh as I die, haunting last words. But I simply got shot down pathetically-a fitting death for someone like me I suppose.

Sad thing was I didn't even know who my killer was, although from his height I think maybe grade 11 or 12 maybe even a tall grade 10.

I wonder what happened that made him decide to kill everyone in the school?

Couldn't he have waited until after lunch time, the special was tomato soup and grilled cheese-my favourite. I probably won't every get to eat that again huh.

Even my last words that I spoke as he aimed the gun (a rifle I think) at me were terrible. A gunshot rung out, His hands moved so much it was hard to believe that he managed to hit me at all. I was standing when he hit me. I can't remember exactly but I think I was about to go to my locker- I had Math next, why do I always remember the unimportant things? I quickly turned around, at first I thought it was a firecracker or someone playing a prank or something. I don't remember what his face looked like because I was too busy focusing on the gunshot that rung out soon after the first one.

I heard a scream, I'm not sure if it was mine or someone else, all I remember is the cool feeling and just the emptiness. I suppose I must have been in shock, or perhaps I simply didn't register the pain because I don't remember any blinding pain.

"Huh thats odd." I had whispered to myself as I looked down at my formerly white polo shirt, bright red blood was staining it. It was almost hypnotizing-the way stain got bigger and bigger. "I didn't think I could bleed that much."

I felt so weak, I couldn't put any strength into my limbs. My knees gave out and then I crumpled on the ground with my arms splayed out beside me, it was quite an uncomfortable position.

Some part of me registered the warm wet feeling of blood, whether it was mine or not I didn't know I couldn't see anything from my position. I laughed weakly at the fact that I was dying, I think it was just coughs really but to me it sounded like I was laughing up a storm.

The sounds of screams and gunshots sounded universes away from my rapidly fading body.

'Oh look haha the black spots are getting bigger aren't they? I always wondered what it felt like to die-at least now I know. Ahaha guess I've reached enlightenment huh hahahhaha..' My mind was rambling by that point and although I didn't know for sure, I think I died before the paramedics came, but maybe I was just too out of it to notice that they did.

After that for an unmeasurable amount of time it was so cold, I couldn't feel anything except for that bitter cold, I was simply existing. It's hard to describe how it felt, I was uncomfortable but at the same time I had no skin to feel anything with or brain to process it.

Did I have a brain or am I simply a soul right now? What is a soul anyways? What am I? Who am I? Ah, right I am _ I am a 14 girl. I have brown hair and eyes and I have two brothers who are both older then me. My best friend's names are... I repeated that over and over again, it changed slightly as I remembered and forgot things but I didn't want to forget my existence I wouldn't **let** myself forget so I kept repeating it.

Perhaps that's why I didn't forget who I was when I was reborn, I suppose it would make sense if that was how I remembered.

After an innumerable amount of time where I was simply existing in the cold I felt warm again-or at least I think thats was that feeling was, my memories of existing were fuzzy. Slowly I started to feel more and more familiar with what I was feeling, I felt... Real again. Like the feeling of going back somewhere you haven't been in a while-not quite deja vu. Soon a bright light filled my vision, it was so bright and unfamiliar that I registered it despite the fact that my eyes were closed.

Birth.. was something I can't really explain, there was just suddenly light and my senses were being attacked by a myriad of old senses that for some reason felt new. There were so many smells, they were familiar and yet I couldn't place my finger on them-side effects of being in a void for so long I suppose, the soft feeling of a blanket on my sensitive skin felt so, so **new** even though I knew it wasn't. And the sounds, oh the sounds they were so loud- I probably should have cried but instead I laughed and laughed on and on because I felt like I was born anew and I was just so happy that I was **alive** again.

It took me honestly way too long to figure out that I was a baby, I expected better considering all the books I read that focused on reincarnation.

All I could see were colourful blurs, sometimes they moved but my eyes weren't very helpful at that stage and my other senses weren't much better. I thought that perhaps I was in the middle between heaven and hell and all the blurs were fellow souls. The cold part was merely a tunnel to the afterlife was what I convinced myself.

It took around 1 or 2 months for my eyesight to develop for me to see enough to realize I was a baby.

Honestly it wasn't that dramatic, it just took me seeing faces that seemed too big to me and my 'mom' playing a game with a mirror with me to come to the conclusion that I had somehow gotten a second life.

Now I'm going to skip most of my life as a baby because it really wasn't interesting and I don't really have the patience to go over everything that happened to mini me. I guess I should at least say the more important things huh? Well basically I started crawling the moment my legs developed enough, I'm not sure how old I was but It was a month or 2 before I showed my 'parents' I could (I suppose my mind being older helped me develop faster) which I did around 4 or 5 months after I realized I was reincarnated.

I didn't know what kind of world I was in, heck I didn't even know my gender, however I refused to be weak like last time so I practiced crawling until I could even stand up-only temporarily though, for now. My next step was walking and although I fell a lot I persevered until I could walk small distances. I only showed my parents I could when they were saying stuff like 'walk over to mommy' and 'come on stand up you can do it'. I wasn't really sure how old babies normally were when they walked so it was good that they said such things.

Much like with crawling I practiced my words when there was no one nearby until they weren't accompanied by a ridiculous lisp and after careful consideration I decided that my first words would be 'I'm hungry'. Cute, childlike and stereotypical in other words, perfect. I probably should have said something like 'mommy' or 'daddy' but I refused to lower myself to that level, the fact that my first words were orders helped keep my pride intact. Even if all the other 'normal' baby things I was forced into destroyed my pride into bits

Those are really the only important things that happened when I was a baby. Although ever since a year and a half-ish ago I realized something worrisome.

I am unable to hear any names, no matter how many times they were said and no matter who said them all I heard was ***** it sounded a bit like a high pitched noise much like that of dolphin's sonar but also kind of a screech too, I can't even hear the names of places.

I thought that I would be doomed to never be able to hear any names and have to bluff through my life, saying 'he' and 'she' and 'that place' hoping no one would notice until one dinner (only around a month ago so I was still 5) I realized there were some names that were different.

My 'mother' said to my 'father' "Oh my, apparently the king of Dressrosa went crazy, he killed over 13 people! And to think he was so loved by his people too.." My 'father' took the newspaper from her.

"It says here that Doflamingo stopped him and took over as the king of the kingdom. How could they have accepted him so easily?"

'How could I hear that name?! No calm down, Doflamingo is probably a nickname, that's why I can hear it. Why would that name be special?'

"The shikabuichi? Isn't he the most cruel one?"

Shikabuichi? What is she talking about and... Why does these names sound familiar?' My musings were interrupted by 'father'.

"What has this world come to, pirates as kings." He shook his head slowly but the fact that he did didn't compute in my mind, I was too busy wondering why the last three words sounded so familiar.

'Pirates as kings' what is it about those words... I dropped my baby spoon into the bowl of mush but I didn't care because-as if a damn had broken, my head was filled with pictures of a manga I had been reading up until I died.

All of the images crowded my mind competing for dominance.

A green haired swordsman declaring his dream, a orange haired girl with a straw hat placed on her head crying for help, a young long nosed boy's face lit up in joy, a blond haired teenager bowing down to a ship resembling a fish with tears streaming down his face, a lonely outcast reindeer crying shouting the thing he wanted to in his heart, a woman who had been chased for years just for living crying because she had people willing to fight for her sake, a shipwright staring proudly at the best work he ever built, a old skeleton remembering a promise to an old friend. But the image of a young boy with a straw hat and an impossibly large, oh so innocent grin flashed through my mind at the front, bigger than all the others combined. 'I'm going to become the pirate king' he shouted to the heavens, it reverberated through my mind shaking my brain to and fro.

I think my hands were shaking by that point or perhaps my eyes were just swimming so much that it looked that way to me.

When I finally came back to reality I was in my bed.

"I can't believe it." I said with a too wide grin on my face-I'm sure I looked horrifying but I didn't care because **it happened**. "I really, I really was reincarnated into **One Piece!** Thankyouthankyouthankyou... yesyeSYESYES! I knew it, I knew that if I kept wishing **it** would happen eventually." I know I probably shouldn't have said such things so loudly and that my 'parents' probably heard but I couldn't help it **my dream came true**.

I would like to say after that I calmly went over my options but I wasn't in control enough, I was too happy. So I laughed on and on and on until my vocal cords were horse and my previous loud, insane laughing was just a husk of what it was before-although still as insane, perhaps even more.

After a while of simply lying on my bed realizing the magnitude of what happened and laughing every once in a while I became calm enough to realize I should probably write down what I remembered of the plot so I don't forget it. "Oh and I need to figure out what time I'm in in the plot, I need to make sure that I meet up with them at the right time.

From what I heard from my parents I was at least around in the right time. I think, since Rebecca was a kid around the same age as me when Doflamingo took over I would probably be around her age. I think she was 16 after the timeskip and since she was around six I think when Dolflamingo took over that means I'm 1 year younger then her and since she's 14 pretimeskip I'd be 13 i think when Luffy is in the East Blue. Well thats not too bad, at least I'm not say, 2 or a old hag. Or worse, centuries before or after right?

After I figured out where I was I had a theory as to why I couldn't hear most of the names I heard so far, it's simple really. Since me, my island, the people living on it and my parents were never mentioned in the plot I can't hear their names, this fact was proven when I could hear Dressrosa and Doflamingo, they were both part of the story so it is only natural that I can hear them right?

I have two side theories about why this is, 1. This world only exists to show the story of One Piece so any other people who aren't part of the story are not important enough to have names. People only really 'exist' if Oda gave them names, as this Island and everyone on it was never mentioned we do not truly exist-meaning no names. 2. This world was somehow 'born' from my memories due to a glitch in the universe and since the island was never mentioned in One Piece I cannot hear any names that never existed. Both theories have a common factor, me being an anomaly who knows the purpose of this world I cannot hear the names of non existing things.

I kind of gave up trying to act like a normal kid, although I wasn't doing a very good job before anyways. Why didn't I try? Well that's because it didn't matter, nothing did because my parents weren't important. _I wasn't important._ The fact was only proven by the fact that I couldn't hear our names, it means our names were never even mentioned in the entire plot, the name of our island didn't even pop up because I couldn't hear that either.

I'm sure that the previous owner of this body would have lived a normal life, maybe even got killed by pirates or bandits, they clearly never affected the plot since their name is bleeped out.

However the previous owner doesn't matter because **I'm** in charge now and I'm going to leave **my** mark on this world. Whether I die or not who cares? It's not as if this is my _real_ life it's not as if any of these fictional characters are important right? I lived like this for around a month, simply writing and thinking about the future until it reached this point where I was nearly done writing the plot. I tiredly wrote down how Big Mom was tricked into chasing after the crew.

I stretched, putting my hands up to the ceiling and stretching out my back, which hurt due to me hunching while writing. I put down my pencil and laid my head down on the desk, making sure to avoid the paper-it would be a pain if it smudged. I forced myself up from the hard wooden chair and blew out the flickering candle.

I laid on my bed staring at where the ceiling would be if it was bright enough to see it. I knew I had to become strong because this is the friggin One Piece world and there are enemies around every corner, even if I don't join the straw hat pirate crew there are still bandits, pirates, corrupt marines and people with less then pure intentions are everywhere.

But, what can I do? I'm not some black belt martial artist, or some fencing expert, hell I don't even have a devil fruit. My parents aren't secretly some super strong former pirates or practicers of a super secret dragon style or something, they're just your average villager A and B. The only things outstanding about them is my 'mom's' ridiculous faith in religion and my 'parents' unbelievable amount of love. Honestly it feels as though they love each other too much for there to be room for a child in their 'happy bubble', I suppose it was good I took over this body-a normal child would have been greatly affected by feeling like an outsider in their own family.

Well back to becoming strong, maybe I could get a devil fruit? If Robin could fight with just a devil fruit why couldn't I? I'm not a physical fighter so a long distance one would be ideal. However I'm not extraordinarily lucky, nor due I have a ROB to help me out with a op devil fruit. For now I'll try to just become fit at the least. Maybe I could find some kind out strong old guy who just so happens to need a disciple? I sighed. As if, that kind of thing only happens in stories.

Before all of that though I should sleep, I'll think more tomorrow- there are only a few hours before daylight so I should savour every minute I can get.


End file.
